militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
63rd Palamcottah Light Infantry
The 63rd Palamcottah Light Infantry was an infantry regiment of the British Indian Army. The regiment could trace its origins to 1759, when it was raised as the 4th Battalion Coast Sepoys. History One of the oldest regiments in the British Indian Army, the Palamcottah Light Infantry took part in the Carnatic Wars, the Battle of Sholinghur in the Second Anglo-Maratha War, the Battle of Mahidpur in the Third Anglo-Mysore War, and the Battle of Ava in the Second Anglo-Burmese War. They were then sent to China as part of the British Empire forces that took part in suppressing the Boxer Rebellion. In 1914 the Regimental Centre was located at Trichinopoly. Recruitment basis After 1902 the basis of recruitment for most of the Madras regiments of the Indian Army shifted to the "martial races" of the Punjab and other northern regions. The Palamcottah Light Infantry however continued to be recruited in southern India. In 1914 four of its eight companies were Madrasi Muslims, two were Tamils and the remainder Parayans and Christian Madrasis. The regiment had about 13 British officers and 17 Indian officers. World War I During World War I the regiment initially remained in India on internal security duties as part of the 5th (Mhow) Division. In October 1914 the Palamcottah Light Infantry moved to British East Africa as part of the Indian Expeditionary Force B. It was part of the British landing force defeated by German colonial troops at the Battle of Tanga.J.A. Sibley, p26-p33 "Tanganyikan Guerrilla - East African Camapaign 1914-18", ISBN 0-345-09801-3 Of 762 officers and men present at Tanga, the regiment lost 85 killed, wounded and missing. It spent the remainder of the War on lines of communication service in East Africa before returning to India. Disbandment After World War I the Indian Army was restructured with the infantry moving from single battalion regiments to multi-battalion regiments.Sumner p.15 Following the allocation of individual battalions to the twenty new "large" regiments the nine remaining single battalion regiments were disbanded. These included the 63rd Palamcottah Light Infantry, which ceased to exist on 13 September 1922.John Gaylor, page 19 "Sons of John Company - the Indian & Pakistan Armies 1903-1991", ISBN 0-946771-98-7 Predecessor names *4th Battalion Coast Sepoys - 1759 *4th Carnatic Battalion - 1769 *3rd Carnatic Battalion - 1779 *3rd Madras Battalion - 1784 *1st Battalion, 3rd Madras Native Infantry - 1796 *3rd Madras Native Infantry (Palamcottah Light Infantry) - 1812 *3rd Madras Native Light Infantry - 1885 *63rd (Palamcottah) Madras Light Infantry - 1901 *63rd Palamcottah Light Infantry - 1903 Insignia and Uniform The Palamcottah Light Infantry had the usual bugle horn badge of light infantry regiments, in brass with the number 63 in the curl of the bugle and a crown above. The full dress uniform in 1910 included a scarlet tunic with emerald green facings and dark blue breeches. Turban and puttees were khaki. References * * * *Moberly, F.J. (1923). Official History of the War: Mesopotamia Campaign, Imperial War Museum. ISBN 1-870423-30-5 Category:British Indian Army infantry regiments Category:British colonial regiments Category:Military history of the Madras Presidency Category:Military units and formations established in 1759 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1922 Category:Military units and formations of the Boxer Rebellion